


Happy Birthday

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Finger worshipping, Jackson is 23, M/M, Riding, This is extremely late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Mark decides to do something extra special for Jackson's birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo late and I'm sorry.

“Mark. I really don't see how this is even necessary. Kinky though.” Jackson spoke up, scratching at the blindfold currently around his eyes.

 

“Shut up, you idiot.” Mark laughed, rolling his eyes as he guided his boyfriend up the stairs to their dorm.

 

“I'm your idiot.” Jackson mumbled, a playful pout evident in his voice.

 

“Yes, and I love my idiot.” Mark agreed, smiling.

 

Mark smiled to himself, sliding his hands along Jackson's shoulders as he guided him forward, getting to the door of their dorm within a few moments. He shifted Jackson so he was standing in front of the door and chuckled softly.

 

“Mark, come on. Tell me what's going on!” Jackson whined, reaching forward blindly and managing to grab onto Mark's jacket, which was technically Jackson's.

 

“Alright, alright. Hold on.” Mark said, leaning over to peck Jackson on the lips before opening the door. “You can take the blindfold off now.”

 

As soon as Jackson ripped the blindfold off, the lights turned on and there was screaming from all sides of the dorm, some confetti being popped.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKSON!”

 

Jackson laughed happily, looking around at all his friends while Mark looked on fondly. He was wanting to do a big celebration for Jackson's birthday and finally had the chance when the younger recovered from his illness.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Jackson mumbled once the room quieted down a bit. He looked close to tears, but he didn't let himself cry in front of them on such a big day.

 

“Make a wish, hyung!” Youngjae exclaimed, holding the cake out to Jackson.

 

Mark smiled, watching as Jackson nodded happily and closed his eyes to make a wish. He closed his eyes as well, knowing that Jackson liked when everyone joined him, even if they weren't wishing for anything themselves.

 

It took a few minutes, but when Mark opened his eyes at the sound of Jackson clapping, he smiled when he noticed his boyfriend moving towards the gifts.

 

Jackson opened all the gifts. BamBam having gotten him a designer jacket, Yugyeom giving him an album he had been wanting, Jaebum getting him a hat, Youngjae giving him a music notebook and Jinyoung giving him a book. Mark smiled when Jackson looked over at him with his puppy eyes.

 

“My gift is in our room.” He whispered, blushing slightly.

 

There was a chorus of 'ewwws’ from the maknae line, to which everyone burst out laughing, but they knew that the Markson duo would definitely be needing some alone time.

 

“Alright, kids. Let's give the two some privacy and go hang out at the cinema or something.” Jaebum announced, getting up and heading towards the door.

 

Mark watched as they all left, tilting his head to listen before he glanced over at Jackson, who had a small smirk on his face.

 

“So my birthday present is you?” Jackson asked, chuckling softly.

 

“I'm part of it. But that'll have to wait until I give you the important part.” Mark replied, grabbing Jackson's hand and pulling him into their room.

 

Once in their room, Mark pushed Jackson down so he was sitting on the bed. He smiled at the younger before grabbing the gift from.the bedside table, sitting down next to Jackson and handing it to him, a nervous smile on his face.

 

Mark watched as Jackson took the gift carefully, an obvious tentativeness in his actions compared to before where he would just rip the other members’ gifts open.

 

When Jackson finally opened the gift, Mark watched as the younger took out a silver ring that had a bit of a black lining.

 

“Oh. This is beautiful.” Jackson breathed out, looking up from the ring to look at Mark.

 

“Look on the inside. There's an engraving.” Mark mumbled, a nervous fluttering in his stomach.

 

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows and turned the ring around, looking on the inside to see what the engraving said.

 

_ 'Mark Tuan + Jackson Wang, July 3, 2011’ _

 

“The day we first met.” Jackson whispered, a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah. It was raining on that day.” Mark smiled, chuckling softly at the memory. He would cherish that memory forever.

 

“Yeah, and you were wandering around trying to get to your destination. You were holding a barely functional umbrella and had the shortest black hair I've ever seen.” Jackson continued for the blonde, smiling.

 

Mark was always surprised by Jackson's in depth details about that day. He himself hadn't really remembered much except for Jackson. He just fell in love with him the second he met eyes with him.

 

“I have a matching ring.” He announced in the silence, a bit choked up but he refused to start crying. He cleared his throat and held out his hand, showing the ring that was on his ring finger.

 

Jackson reached over and took hold of Mark's hand, looking down at the ring as he stroked the skin, a smile on his face.

 

“I love you, Yien.” Jackson whispered, moving his eyes from Mark's hand to his face.

 

“I love you too, Gaga. I always will.” Mark responded, his voice hushed as he gazed at the love of his life.

 

They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Jackson picked up Mark's hand again and started kissing along his knuckles, shifting a little until he could brush his lips against Mark's fingertips. Mark's breath hitched slightly, biting his lip as he watched.

 

“Gaga.” Mark breathed out, watching as the younger stuck his tongue out and licked at his fingertips before wrapping his lips around two of them and gently sucking.

 

“Your fingers are so pretty, Yien.” Jackson announced once he pulled away from Mark's fingers, giving the older a smirk.

 

Mark growled under his breath, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans as he listened to Jackson's husky voice. He grabbed the back of the younger’s neck with his free hand and pulled him into a deep kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

 

“You drive me crazy.” Mark mumbled into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Jackson's hair.

 

Jackson chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and flipping the both of them over so the older was on his back.

 

Mark laughed softly, shaking his head at the younger before rolling the both of them over so he was on top.

 

“It's your birthday. You relax.” Mark mumbled, voice seductive as he winked at Jackson.

 

Jackson smirked, loving how Mark took charge sometimes.

 

Mark smiled down at his boyfriend and reached down, unbuttoning Jackson's jeans, the younger lifting hips to assist him.

 

Mark threw them to the side and immediately took Jackson's shirt off, leaning down to kiss along his chest, flicking his tongue against Jackson's nipple and relishing the sound of his moan.

 

“Come on, it's not fair if I'm the one naked. And I'm the birthday boy.” Jackson whined childishly.

 

Mark laughed at how adorable his boyfriend was being, but decided that he shouldn't be teasing him at the moment since it was his birthday.

 

He shifted slightly, lifting up from Jackson's waist to wiggle out of his pants, then took his shirt off. He smirked down at his boyfriend when he noticed him looking him over, most definitely looking at the hickeys he had left the previous night with pride.

 

He hummed, leaning over and grabbing the lube. Shifting a bit, he squirted some lube into his hand and rubbed it to warm it up. He then leaned down, pressing his lips against Jackson's as he reached back, pressing the tip of his finger into his own asshole, breathing out gently.

 

“You're still tight, even after I fucked you into the wall last night?” Jackson questioned against his lips, a smirk evident in his voice.

 

“Shut up.” Mark grumbled, a deep blush reddening his cheeks, making Jackson chuckle mischievously.

 

Mark pulled his fingers out and raised his hand to Jackson's mouth, biting his lip when the younger took that cue and wrapped his lips around his fingers, sucking gently.

 

“Fuck.” Mark whispered, watching for a few seconds before he took his fingers out of Jackson's mouth and grabbed the lube, rubbing some on Jackson's cock.

 

When that was done, Mark threw the bottle of lube to the side and straddled Jackson's waist. He hummed lightly, reaching back to grab the blonde’s cock before lining it up with his entrance.

 

“Happy birthday, Jackson.” Mark breathed out, his voice shifting into a moan as he finished talking, lowering himself onto the other's cock.

 

“Shit, you feel so good.” Jackson grunted, biting his lip.

 

Mark shifted a bit, grabbing Jackson's hands before they could take hold of his hips and leaned forward, holding both their hands above Jackson's head.

 

“F-fuck.” Mark moaned, panting against Jackson's lips as he ground his hips down, moaning softly before pressing a light kiss to the younger’s lips, nipping his lower lip.

 

“I love you.” Jackson whispered into the kiss, smiling gently before he groaned.

 

“I love you too.” Mark smiled.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, he sat up, letting go of Jackson's hands in favor of resting then on his chest. Pulling up a little, he smirked down at his boyfriend before slamming back down, making a moan come out of both of them.

 

Looking down at Jackson, Mark ran his gaze over his features, falling in love once again. He didn't know how they had fallen in love but he doesn't regret it at all. They're the complete opposite of each other, but they make it work.

 

He was distracted from his thoughts with a loud gasp as Jackson thrusted up into him, hitting his prostate dead on. 

 

“Shit.” He moaned, throwing his head back.

 

Knowing that Mark was thrown off guard, Jackson grabbed his hips and rolled them both over so that Mark was now underneath him.

 

“Hey-” Mark complained, only to be silenced with a kiss.

 

“I know. You wanted to do everything but it's my birthday. Let me take a turn.” Jackson pouted.

 

Mark grumbled softly, moaning shortly after when Jackson started pounding into him, mewling softly as he gripped Jackson's shoulders.

 

“I-I'm close.” Mark moaned out to his disappointment. He wanted to go longer.

 

Jackson grunted a confirmation that he was as well, gripping Mark's hips with bruising force as he slammed into him harder.

 

“G-Gaga!” Mark moaned out, his back arching when his spot was hit once more and he exploded, his sight going white for a moment.

 

Feeling Jackson pull out, he watched as he came onto his stomach. Mewling softly, he wiped some of it off and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean.

 

“If you keep doing that, I'll be tempted to go for round two.” Jackson grumbled, rolling to the side and pulling Mark into his arms.

 

“Hmm, we can do that in an hour or two. I love you, Gaga. Happy birthday.” Mark giggled.

  
Jackson hummed softly, whispering that he loved him as well before they both fell asleep.


End file.
